Big Time Break Up
by misslibbylane
Summary: When BTR's girlfriends get a call from the agents that they have to go to a different country for three years. How will Big Time Rush react? How do they say goodbye to the only girl they love for a long time, will they let them follow their dreams.


Chapter 1: Dream Come True

16 year old Filipino/American triple threat Celestine Rose Cipriano looked up at her new script of her newest project that her agent gave her was from her favorite television show that showed in the Philippines and in the Filipino Channel every Sunday called 'Good Vibes', she wanted to do the show so badly it would be her biggest break ever that can give her international superstar fame but then she knew she would be staying in the Philippines for three years, it was never really her plan to leave Hollywood, her friends, her boyfriend and her work for that long. She sighed and put the script back down the counter and thought to herself that she didn't need to go to the Philippines and became an international superstar, she was just fine staying here in Hollywood just being a singer, model, and sometimes actress but this was her biggest break ever, the Philippines chose her over Nicole Anderson from JONAS to be part of 'Good Vibes' and the soap opera 'Mula Sa Puso' and maybe be in a movie and do a album there. She sighed and thought to herself, it was her choice and her decision.

"Do you know at times you have to follow your heart ading. I know that you love Logan and that you want to stay here but you know that this is a great opportunity for you." she heard her big brother Kean telling her as he sat down next to her on the counter.

"Aye naku Kuya! Ayoko mag break kami ni Logan eh! Mahal na mahal ko siya!" Celestine screamed and threw the 'Good Vibes' script on the floor.

"I know ading. Logan makes you happy but this great for us to go to the Philippines and know about our real parents and plus I am also going to record my new song that I wrote 'Wala Na Tayo'. Kean said as he got out of his seat and picked up the script and put it next to her plane ticket that was booked for next week.

"But my career here is doing fine Kuya! I love that I can spend time with Logan and that we can write a new song for my new album plus its summer Kuya I don't want to leave with a broken heart." Celestine said softly as she looked at the picture of her and Logan from the Teen Choice Awards.

Kean sighed and hugged his baby sister tight, he knew that it was hard for her to pick and if she is ready to say good-bye to Los Angeles. She hated leaving their adoptive parents in New York by themselves but they wanted their daughter to reach her dreams. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Just tell Logan about your new project, knowing him he will be so proud of you." Celestine looked at her big brother and nodded as she saw her big brother pull away and walk towards the door to get them some dinner.

Celestine sighed and put the plane ticket and the script away in her bag and shook her head, she already made her decision she wanted to stay here in Los Angeles with Logan, her friends, and have the best summer ever. She didn't hear her best friends Rosalina, Rylee, and Natalie walk inside her and big brother's apartment.

"You know that if you keep hiding it to Logan, you know that Carlos can always break in your apartment and find out." Natalie said as she took the seat that Kean sat in earlier.

"Plus, we heard you yell in filipino to Kean. You hardly yell in filipino but only when you are mad and when Kean makes a stupid mistake." Rosalina added as she saw the script in Celestine's bag.

"I know it's hard for you to decide Celes but this is big for you and plus it's hard for us too but this is a really big break for us and you know that." Rylee said as she saw another script for Celestine from her favorite soap opera 'Mula Sa Puso'.

"Have you guys told them yet about your guys' biggest break ever?" Celestine asked as she looked up at her best friends.

"Actually, we are going to tell them right now. You want to come with us so you can tell Logan about leaving?" Rylee answered her question.

"I don't know if I want to go to the Philippines, I mean my career here is doing pretty good, I can make another album pretty soon Gustavo said. I can also do a movie with Joe Jonas called 'The Lucky One'." Celestine said.

"But what does your heart want Tine, does it want to stay here in Los Angeles were they only know you as Logan Mitchell's girlfriend but in the Philippines they know you as Celestine Cipriano the newest international star after Charice." Natalie said as she put her arm around Celestine's shoulder.

"This is a dream come true for you C.C, you always wanted to know your real parents family and your background and you can finally work on your favorite variety show, soap opera, and also your favorite teen-oriented drama show! Plus Kean will be there too you won't be alone even if we will be in different parts of the world we will always be best friends. Remember what you told us when we did our first show together 'The Baby Sitters Club' you always wanted to go to the Philippines and show them that you are proud to be Pinoy and this is your chance to show your pride C.C, follow your dream because you aren't a giver uper at all." Rosaline said as she took out the scripts and plane ticket and gave it Celestine.

Celestine looked at her best friends and down to the plane ticket and the scripts, her best friends were right but then how could she break this to Logan that she was leaving for three years, would he still want to be with her or just break up with her and not even listen to a word she said.

_**Words To Know:**_

_**Ading means little sister.**_

_**Mula Sa Puso is a soap opera that shows in the Filipino Channel and it means from the heart.**_

_**Good Vibes is a teen-oriented drama show that shows every Sunday in the Filipino Channel.**_

_**Wala Na Tayo is a song that means There's No More Us.**_

_**Kuya means big brother.**_

_**Aye Naku means OH MY GOSH**_

_**Ayoko means I don't want to**_

_**Mag means do**_

_**Eh is just an expression a lot of filipinos use.**_

_**Kami means us.**_

_**Ni means of.**_

_**Mahal na mahal ko siya means I love him/her very much.**_

**I hoped I cleared it up for you! :)**

**-Libby **


End file.
